Tara Sands
Tara Sands (born September 20, 1975) is an American actress, television host and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Anna Kyoyama in Shaman King and Mokuba Kaiba in Yu-Gi-Oh!. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Generator Rex (2010-2013) - Beach Girl#2 (ep3), Circe *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003-2004) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) - Nancy 'Movies' *Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse: The Amaze Chase (2014) - Summer Gordon 'Web Animation' *Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse (2013-2015) - Summer Gordon *Tom Hanks' Electric City (2012) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day (2017) - Child Jintan *Gate Keepers (2001) - Additional Voices *Glitter Force: Doki Doki (2017) - Kippie *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (????) - Baby (Announced), Death 13 (Announced) *One Punch Man (2016) - Konbu Infinity (ep6), Woman (ep5) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2016) - Kotono Sarashina *Sailor Moon (2015) - Yumemi Yumeno/Veena (ep28) *Shaman King (2003-2005) - Anna Kyoyama *Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars (2005) - Shun Morihata *Tiger & Bunny (2012-2013) - Dragon Kid's Manager (ep9), Mary Myers (ep9), Ms. Violet (ep14), Tomoe Kaburagi 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns (2001) - Ash's Bulbasaur 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (2001) - Chrono *Digimon Adventure tri.: Confession (2017) - Kari Kamiya *Digimon Adventure tri.: Determination (2017) - Kari Kamiya *Digimon Adventure tri.: Reunion (2016) - Kari Kamiya *Mobile Suit Gundam: Thunderbolt: Bandit Flower (2017) - Carolina, Karla Mitchum *Only Yesterday (2016) - Additional Voices *Pokémon 4Ever (2002) - Young Professor Oak *Pokémon Heroes The Movie (2003) - Bianca *Pokémon Jirachi: Wish Maker (2004) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back (1999) - Ash's Bulbasaur *Pokémon The Movie: Destiny Deoxys (2005) - Tory Lund *Pokémon The Movie 2000 (2000) - Maren, Ash's Bulbasaur *Pokémon The Movie 3 (2001) - Ash's Bulbasaur *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Rising (2015) - Ms. Violet 'OVA - Dubbing' *Gall Force: Earth Chapter (2003) - Sally *Samurai: Hunt for the Sword (2001) - Koharu 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Generations (2016) - Cynthia (ep11) Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Bio Zombie (2001) - Jelly Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Sonya 'Video Games' *Barbie: Dreamhouse Party (2013) - Summer Gordon *Call of Juarez: The Cartel (2011) - Jess Stone, Additional Voices *Dead Island (2011) - Jin, Additional Voices *Dishonored: Death of the Outsider (2017) - Sisters of the Oracular Order *Generator Rex: Agent of Providence (2011) - Circe *InFamous (2009) - Additional Voices *Infamous: Second Son (2014) - Activist *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Lost Kingdoms II (2003) - Additional Voices *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Shaman King: Power of Spirit (2004) - Anna Kyoyama, Walküre *Singularity (2010) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ape Escape 2 (2003) - Additional Voices *Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls (2015) - Masaru Daimon *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Sonya *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Leah Claudius *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *NieR: Automata (2017) - Additional Voices *Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (2008) - Genis Sage *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (2007) - Genis Sage *Valkyria Revolution (2017) - Tilda Gade *Valkyrie Profile (2000) - Llewelyn, Nanami, Shiho, Yumei *Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monster Coliseum (2004) - Mokuba Kaiba Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (63) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (43) *Years active on this wiki: 1999-2017. Category:American Voice Actors